Memorable Life
by ImagenMyWorld
Summary: Life was horrible in his eyes. He had nothing precious. He was nothing, but a ghost and a killing machine. Until she came along, and brightened his world. Then she left him, that's when his life turned into a living hell. / He was alone and unwanted, but she accepted him. She became his sun. He got her habits, but then she vanished from his life. Now life isn't the same.


**M'kay, my first story. Enjoy. :)**

**Also, the characters are a little Out Of Character. Sorry.**

* * *

.

.

.

How did it come to this...?

.

.

_._

* * *

_"What did you say?" asked in a dark tone, a man, whose body was wrapped in bandages, under his clothes, and those very same bandages covering his right eye._

_Danzo._

_"... I refuse..."_

_"You are under no power to disobey us!" an old woman screeched, an elder woman who had the Third Hokage as a team-mate in her genin years, also, she had a position in the council, too._

_Koharu._

_"She is a danger to us all! You will be putting the whole village in danger! Do you want unnecessary blood to be shed?!" an old man asked, a man who also had the Third as a team-mate in his genin years and also had a position in the council._

_Homura._

* * *

.

.

.

How...?

.

.

.

* * *

_I flinched._

_Unfortunately, they noticed, and with that, they voiced things that they knew would make me fall._

_Things that would make my resolve crumble._

_"Do you want blood to splatter our peaceful streets?"_

_Damn you Homura._

_"The cries of innocent people will surely be heard, if she were to ever take revenge on us!"_

_Fuck you too Koharu._

_"The children will grow up to become orphans. Orphans who will later want attention, and do things that will give them attention, good and bad. Or maybe, they will be manipulated by other ninjas of other villages and then they will become spies, or weapons! Think about it, and then, if the village were to find out, a full scale war would start!"_

_Danzo._

_You bastard._

_You son of a __**bitch**__!_

_I clenched my jaw._

_I knew they were fucking around with me. _

_They knew that I hated war and unwanted bloodshed._

_That's how I knew they were fucking around with me._

_But even though I was aware of this, I somehow couldn't stop myself from almost believing them._

_Almost._

_I know I would've fallen into their manipulation, had the Third not suddenly stepped in._

* * *

It's over...

It's all over...

* * *

_"What is this?!"_

_The Third._

_Oh God. The Third had saved him!_

_The tension in my body lowered, but I kept my guard up._

_I couldn't relax. Not yet._

_"What is the meaning of this?! Danzo, Koharu, Homura! I just finished listening in to the conversation you all had with Itachi just now! How dare you all to go against my orders!" bellowed the Third._

_"I had ordered you all to never give out such a mission of the like ever again! And to never hold a secret meeting concerning missions without me! The same thing that happened a few years ago will not repeat itself!"_

_Danzo, Koharu and Homura didn't flinch, but their eyes showed how displeased they were with having the Third interrupt their goal._

_They were, __**oh so close**__, to winning Uchiha Itachi over. Just a few more pushes, and it would've been __**won**__._

_"You all are to be in my office immediately! Be gone!"_

_And with that, they disappeared._

_The Third turned to me, and his eyes softened - in pity or attachment, I don't know - and he addressed me._

_"Uchiha Itachi... Are you well? Did they do or say anything to you?"_

_I didn't respond._

_"Ah. I see. Then tell me in my office tomorrow. Goodnight."_

_And with that, he vanished._

_I suddenly let out a breath I didn't know I was holding in._

_And I finally relaxed, and let myself slightly tremble._

_In __**fear**__._

_For I knew, that if the Third Hokage hadn't showed up, I would've been carrying a burden much more heavier and even more painful than the one I'm carrying now._

_And then, I slowly made my way home._

_To __**her**__._

* * *

It's all over...

Over...!

How did it end up like this...?

How...?

How?!

* * *

**Well? Good? Bad? Meh? Tell me! Please Read and Review!**

** ... Unicorns Make Me Happy (they have to be rainbow colored though).**

** ... Okay, I know that was random, but I don't care.**

**Well, leave a review! Tell me how it was! It's my first fanfic, so give some results! :)**


End file.
